My Idiot
by Imaginative-Wandering
Summary: Yurio has finally had enough of everything. He's worn out, and he's had the worst day in history. Most of all, he misses Otabek (but he'd never admit it). He gets home and breaks down, only to find a little surprise waiting.


Yurio was tired. He'd been at practice for hours, and he was absolutely exhausted. On top of the horrible practice, he had a cold, he'd strained a muscle in the back of his leg, and Otabek was in Kazakhstan.

Yurio hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Kazak skater since Barcelona. On bad days, he always felt himself wishing that Otabek was beside him. The two had already had a brief discussion where they established they were more than just friends, but they didn't want to ruin their friendship. Emotions were difficult for the two of them.

When Yurio got home to the apartment he was in, he curled up on the couch and started crying. It was all he could do. His grandpa had been in an assisted living facility for a few months, and he was having trouble on his own. He pushed himself as hard as he could, but Yurio felt alone.

Yurio was angry at himself for crying, for feeling weak. At the same time, it had been a while since he'd allowed himself to cry.

 _I owe it to myself to feel like a crying idiot every once in a while,_ Yurio thought to himself. He hugged his knees to his chest tightly.

"Y-Yura?" Yurio looked up. A shocked Otabek was standing in the doorway to the hall of his apartment. Yurio tried to say something, but his words were swallowed up by the tears.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay." Otabek hurried over and wrapped Yurio up in his arms. Yurio pulled away and covered his face.

"Why are you here?" Yurio asked shortly. Otabek slowly pulled his hands away from his face.

"I'm training in St. Petersburg for the next few months. My coach thought it would do me some good, and I wanted to surprise you," Otabek explained. Yurio took one look at the concerned puppy dog eyes he was recieving and sank back down in Otabek's arms.

"I've had the worst day," Yurio muttered into Otabek's shirt. Otabek smiled down at Yurio. He'd been lying to himself, but looking at the small boy made him realize he couldn't anymore. Otabek new that he was in love with his best friend.

"Whatever you need, I'm here," Otabek promised. Yurio growled and sat up to glare at him.

"That's part of the problem! I can't go two seconds without thinking about your idiot self! It's like I'm a damn schoolgirl! You're my best friend, dammit! I'm not supposed to feel like this!" Yurio shouted angrily.

Otabek's stared at him with wide eyes. It took a few seconds for the exhausted Yurio to realize what he'd said, but it slowly set in.

"I d-didn't mean..." Yurio trailed off and his face turned a deep red. Otabek just smirked at him.

"Didn't mean...?" Otabek asked teasingly. "Didn't mean you're in love with me?" Yurio glared at him in shock, but Otabek kept talking. "Thatwould really suck, seeing as I'm totally addicted to you," he said casually.

" _What?!"_ Yurio screeched. Otabek just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yuri, I'm tired of pretending like there's nothing between us. We've been doing this dance for a while, and I can't do it anymore," Otabek growled frustratedly. "I want to be here when you everytime you want to cry. I want to practice together and watch you skate. I want to be near you, not a Skype or a text away," he said with a pinning stare on Yurio.

Yurio felt his heart skip a beat. Here were all the things he'd dreamed of Otabek saying, and they were all actually being said. Suddenly, he didn't feel the aching muscle in his leg, didn't feel so alone, and definitely missed Otabek a lot less.

"Please don't go," Yurio whispered and hugged onto Otabek tightly. "I missyou, Beka," he mumbled. Otabek smiled and kissed Yurio's forehead sweetly, only to scowl in concern.

"Yura, you're burning up," Otabek said worriedly. "Are you sick?"

Yurio shrugged. "I've had a cold, but I'm fine," he replied stubbornly.

"Humor me, and take your temperature," Otabek ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

Yurio grumbled, but he compilently got up and took his temperature. Otabek looked at him suspiciously.

"Itfonehundrednto," Yurio strung his words together in a muddled tone. Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"I said, it's one hundred and two," Yurio pouted angrily. Otabek shook his head. No wonder Yurio was so emotional. There was no way he could sensor his emotions through a fever like that.

Without a word, Otabek scooped Yurio up in his arms and layed him down on his bed. Yurio squirmed, but he didn't fight it too much. He could feel the fever messing with his thoughts.

"I promise I'll be right here until you get better," Otabek whispered softly. Yurio rolled his eyes.

"I thought we didn't do the emotional stuff," Yurio mumbled sleepily. Otabek just laughed softly.

"I don't think I mind the emotional stuff," he said. As an afterthought, Otabek got up and fetched a cold cloth to place on Yurio's head. "Do you mind the emotional stuff?" Otabek asked hesitantly. Yurio smiled lazily and shook his head in a delirious haze.

"I don't think I mind it so much if it's with you." Otabek grinnedand curled up next to Yurio.

"So does this mean we're more than just friends?" Otabek murmured. Yurio laughed quietly.

"This means we're a lot more than just friends, Beka. You're such an idiot sometimes," Yuriowhispered.

"Even if I'm an idiot, I'm your idiot," Otabek said sweetly. Yurio sighed, but he felt his face burn from fever and a blush.

"Yes, you are my idiot. Now shut up and sleep," he barked. Otabek chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Yura."

 _Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this short little ficlet. I know I've been inactive lately, but I'm going to start working on a lot more stories. I've been distracted by other projects. If you have any requests for any fandoms, let me know and I'd be happy to do them (au's welcome!). I promise to start uploading more often! Thank you!_


End file.
